Lucy's the man
by redstarangel26
Summary: After her "boyfriend" insult her soccer playing skills, Lucy plans to get revenge. And what better way to do that than to dress up as a boy and attend Fairy Tail High school just to prove herself. Wait what? DISCONTINUED! BUT A PIECE OF NEW STORY IN SECOND CHAPPY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY HEY! I see a new story over the horizon! Ok so if any of you have seen the movie she's the man, I will hug you because it is a freaking hilarious movie. Why am I bringing this up you ask? Well this is what this story is going to be based off of. I'm not going to copy the movie word for word, but I'm just using the idea! And of course some funny scenes and lines :D Ok without further ado**

**Summary: After her "boyfriend" insult her soccer playing skills, Lucy plans to get revenge. And what better way to do that than to dress up as a boy and attend Fairy Tail High school just to prove herself. Wait what?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit…. By the way, I apologize for my mouth… I'm pretty bad, if it offends you, just let me know.**

**Prologue: Phase 1**

I pulled on my white jersey shirt with the number '7' printed on the back and my name 'Heartfilia' written across the top. I laced up my shoes and grabbed my lucky soccer ball and headed out to the field with my friends in tow, all laughing and chatting about how their summer vacation was so far.

"So Lucy, how's that boy toy of yours?" Minerva asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and knocked her on the head with my ball.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Minerva. He's fine; we were together all last week playing soccer." I said with a blush. She snickered.

"And I bet getting it on at nig-" I bounced the ball off her head once more to shut her up. "Guys wait up!" We all turned around to see Yukino running towards us.

"The school cut our team!" She yelled holding up a clipboard. I looked over at the boys' soccer field and started to walk over there with the team hot on my heels.

"Coach what's the meaning of this!?" I questioned running up next to him. He turned to us and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Heartfilia?" He questioned. Yukino handed him the board. His eyes scanned over the paper and he scoffed.

"Sorry girls that's quite unfortunate." He said. I sighed and placed my stuff on the ground. "I want to try out for the boys' team then." I said crossing my arms. The girls followed my lead. He scoffed again blew his whistle to let the guys take a rest.

"Girls can't play with boys. You can't run as fast, and you aren't as strong. Girls aren't better at sports than guys, it's a proven fact." He said with a chuckle. The whole team came running over.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Sting asked wrapping a sweaty arm around my waist. I glared at coach and pulled away from him. "Coach won't let us try out for your team because he thinks girls aren't good enough. Tell him we can do it Sting!" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes. He laughed.

"Well he's right, you can't play with us." He said. The guys behind him all laughed. I growled. "The other day you were telling me how I was better than half the guys on your team." I yelled getting ready to throw my ball at his head. He glared at me as the other players were questioning his words.

"Come on Lucy, let it go. We're done with this conversation." He said about to turn around, but I grabbed my ball and chucked it at his head. The girls all burst into laughter.

"Yeah well so is our relationship you bastard." I said picking up my ball that happened to roll back to my feet. I picked up my bag and started to walk away with a satisfied smirk on my face.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Mira! I have to play soccer, it's like my life!" I groaned taking a sip of my strawberry milkshake. I was currently at the most popular diner in town, Strauss Diner. Mirajane was one of my closest friends, we talked about everything together. And we spent most of our time at this diner where she worked part time. She leaned against the counter on her elbows.

"I don't know what to tell you Lucy, I don't know why they said that about you. I swear you are almost like a guy with the way you play." She said handing me another shake. I took the straw between my lips taking a sip of the delicious mixture when the light bulb went off in my head.

"That's it!" I said jumping up from the barstool and scaring half of the customers. Mira, who was used to my antics hadn't even flinched. "What idea has leaked into your brain now?" She asked.

"What if I pretend to be a boy and attend Fairy High and play soccer there? That way I can prove to my idiot of an ex that I'm a better player than he is, and what's even better is that Fairy Tail is Sabertooth's arch nemesis!" I said. Mira looked at my bewildered.

"You are freaking crazy Lucy! How are you going to pull off being a guy when you have such a large chest!?" Mira questioned loudly causing the diner to once again look in my direction and take a glance at my chest. I wrapped my arms around my bosom and blushed.

"Could you be any louder? Jeez. Anyways, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I'll just use wrapping and wear baggy clothes so no one can tell." I said. She shook her head.

"But how are you going to get into that school?" She questioned. I smirked and leaned forward. "That's where you come in. Since you're dating Laxus, and his grandfather happens to be the headmaster at Fairy High, maybe you could talk to him for me." I said about ready to beg on my knees. She gave out a heavy sigh.

"I will only agree when I see how convincing you are as a guy." She said. My smile grew very wide. "You're on!" I yelled grasping her hand and pulling her out of the diner and down the street to the hair salon. "LUCY THE DINER!" She yelled behind me.

* * *

"PLEASE!" I was currently on my knees, lips pouted and eyes bugging out with a few fake tears at the rim of my eye lids. Fried gave me a sharp glare and then looking back at the head of the woman in front of him. He was currently styling her hair.

"No your idea is absolutely ridiculous!" He said placing a comb in his mouth and snipping at some hair. "Come on Fried! You're the only one that can help me!" I said. He gave a heavy sigh.

"If I agree will you stop whining and get off the floor?" He questioned. I jumped up into the air and high fived Mira. Five minutes later I was sitting in a chair with a mustache on my face.

"I don't know about you, but I think this suits me!" I said with a laugh. Mira giggled from the side as Fried pulled it off. "Stop messing around, so I'm guessing you want to stay blonde right?" He questioned rolling up a rack of wigs. I picked up a simple blonde one and held it up.

"How about this?" I questioned. He examined it and then looked at my face. "I think it will work." He pulled a net over my face and shoved my hair up.

"Now let's make you handsome!" He said turning the chair around and working on my face. Half an hour, and many painful yelps and mustaches later, I had thicker darker eyebrows that complimented my dirty blonde wig that ended just below my ear. I had sideburns and some makeup to make my face look more chiseled instead of round.

"Damn…. I look like a dude!" I said raising my arms up in victory getting many interesting glances. Fried and Mira examined me.

"Well I didn't think she could pull it off, but I think it looks very convincing, except for the chest of course." Mira said. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed the wrap.

"Then why don't you help me with this then?" I questioned pulling her to the bathroom. Fried held up a bag to Mira. Once we reached the bathroom I took off my shirt and Mira started to walk around me, wrapping the bandaged around me tightly.

"You know what I didn't think about, what if I meet a really cute guy? And then I mess up and act all girly and flirt with him, and-"Lucy, just be quiet. If that happens just cover it up." She said tucking the last of the wrap in. She handed me the bag filled with clothing and I placed it all on.

"Wow, I actually look like a guy." I said turning around to glance at my butt. "My butt isn't saying 'holy shit I'm a girl' is it?" I questioned. The pants were rather baggy, but I couldn't tell if it hid my round butt well enough. Mira gave out a laugh and shook her head.

"I think you're all set, all that you need to do is speak with a deeper voice. Come on give me something." She said. I cleared my throat and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed.

"Hey babe, how you doin'? I questioned my voice deeper. Mira burst out laughing holding her sides.

"Are you trying to sound like a macho football player?" She questioned, laughter still coating her words. I glared at her.

"That's all I've got. It's not as easy as it looks." I said. She shook her head and led me out of the bathroom. "Well let's get you into that school then." She said.

* * *

I stepped out of the car and straightened my shirt looking around the campus. A guy walked by with a nod of his head.

"Hey." I said in a deep voice. He replied back with a 'hi'. I paused, panic churning in my chest and turned around to face Mira.

"Oh my god he knew!" I whispered harshly. She sighed. "Lucy, he had no idea! He just said hi. Now we didn't do all of this work for nothing so get out of this car and march." She said handing me my soccer ball. I took a deep breath and started to walk across campus using a walk that Fried had shown me because apparently my walk was the definition of 'sassy and prep.' At least that's what he had stated. I nodded at some ladies trying to act interested in them but they just gave me strange glances. I made my way to the boy's dorm and gulped when I looked down the hallway. A swarm of sweaty and smelly men were running around, throwing balls from rooms, eating food sloppily, and yelling so loudly. I took a deep breath and gave myself a little pep talk.

"I can do this, I'm a hunky dude. I'm a sexy hunky dude!" I said quietly. I mustered up the courage and marched down the hall, dodging all of the balls and random objects being tossed in the air. I tripped into my room door, 134 and burst through it and shut it behind me. I slowly turned around and felt my previous confidence fly out the window that was behind the sexiest man I think I had ever seen. He raised his eyebrows at me and gestured to the empty bed.

"You must be my roommate. I'm Natsu Dragneel, this here is Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox." He said. I had to practically tear my eyes away from him bare chiseled chest and abs. I placed all of my stuff on the bed.

"Yo! I'm Luke Hastings! What's up homie?" I questioned holding out my hand for a shake. He took it hesitantly. "Yeah hi." He said. I pulled away from him, not liking the little spark I felt at the contact. I started to unpack my stuff.

"Is pink hair a common thing? Or did you dye it?" I questioned. He growled. "It's salmon!" He said rather loudly. Gray started to laugh. "He's really sensitive about the hair." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So do you play soccer bros? Brothers," I paused. "Brethren?" I wanted to kick myself for sounding so absolutely ridiculous. Natsu gave out a laugh and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, we do. I'm guessing you do also?" He questioned. I gave out a scoff and nodded. "Of course I do did you not see the ball?" I questioned. The room was quiet as I unpacked my boots, which I happened to forget that I had stuffed my tampons in there.

"Whoa! Why the hell do you have those?" Gray said eyes wide. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I glanced at the purple package. 'shit'. I quickly thought up an excuse.

"Well, uh, I use them for nose bleeds! They really soak up that blood, it works like a charm." I said holding up the box. Damn that's the best I could do? I could have said I had a sister who must have snuck them in there to freak me out. That wouldn't be as embarrassing. I looked up at the three who looked horrified. Really what is it and men being afraid of some measly girl products? It's not like it's going to turn them into women if they touch it.

"Are you serious?" Gajeel questioned glancing at the box and then to my face. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a package.

"Yeah you just get rid of all of this and then you just pop it in there. Absorbs everything up." I said. They all shared glances and shrugged.

"Ok then." I turned back to my bag and slapped my forehead. I turned back around to say something but instantly regretted it when I saw Natsu started to change into a different pair of pants. I felt my face grow hot, and turned right back around. This was going to be harder than I thought. I was rooming with a guy who had the body of a god.

Fuck my life.

**YAY first chapter. Yeah it's kinda boring, not much going on. But it's only the intro. Just wait until I get more chapters out. That's when it will start getting juicy! So tell me what you think! **


	2. SORRY!

**Ok, I have never ever ever done this before because I hate doing it and I feel like I let me readers down. I sincerely apologize everyone, I'm discontinuing this story! I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY :( please don't let this be a reason to not read my stories anymore! I just am not motivated to write this anymore, I waited too long to write another chapter and it ended up slipping away from my interest. You have no idea how sincerely sorry I am. Please don't hate me! Cuz I love you guy's so much for being amazing! But trust me this isn't like a last story never writing again kind of thing. I'm bringing out a new story after I finish Fairy Tail High School Host Club, of course it is going to be Lucy and Natsu! And as an apology I will give you a sneak peak of that! ALSO! If anyone is interested in taking over this story, please do so, just let me know and I will gladly give it over. Just give me credit for the first chapter and the idea of the story and the rest is all for you to get credit for! Again I sincerely apologize guys. I'll have you know that I promise to NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! And if I do… you can all virtual slap me and then scream in my face XD ok here is the little sneak peak of the new story! It's a bit further in and it's a bit steamy, but no Lemon cuz I can't write that shit.. I have no idea what the title is yet but it's about Lucy joining the new spy facility, Fairy Tail and becoming Natsu's new partner!**

He slammed me against the door furiously as his lips attacked my neck. Biting and nipping at all of the exposed skin. I groaned as I fingered his soft pink locks and tilted my head further to give him all the access he needed. He growled in approval and started to rip off my dress, trailing his lips down the newly exposed skin. His eyes grew in delight at the fact that I had not been wearing a bra. His hands immediately covered up my large breasts and started to massage them gently, kneading them back and forth. I moaned and trailed my fingers down his neck and to his tuxedo and slipping the jacket off of his broad shoulders. I started to slowly un-button his dress shirt as he loosened the tie that was snug around his neck. Once the two items were discarded, he crashed his warm, soft lips onto mine and started to guide me into my bedroom. Once the backs of my knees hit the bed, we both went toppling down, not breaking contact. Natsu then trailed his long tongue down my neck and to my awaiting nipple as he suckled on it. I groaned in pleasure and grasped his head to push him further into my cleavage. I reached my hand down and grasped his belt, trying to undo the buckle as his tongue sent me into euphoria of pleasure. Once the loud clank of his buckle slapped his leg, he unlatched from my breast and looked into my lust filled eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Lucy?" He questioned. I kissed him gently on the lips, swiping my tongue across his teeth causing a strange noise to emit from his throat.

"More than anything Natsu." I whispered. And with that, all of the last remaining clothes were thrown in every direction.

**Whelp that was the steamy scene hope you enjoy! And stay tuned for the new story! **


End file.
